deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamikaze
The Kamikaze is a Special Zombie in Dead Trigger 2. Overview When the player first meets and defeats the Kamikaze Zombie, they will receive a blueprint for the Ithaca. Appearance The Kamikaze is completely dull and of blackish color. It has no hair and the infection has completely ruined its body. It is morbidly obese, while the head maintains its regular size. Its muscle mass has presumably decreased drastically. It has an explosive barrel strapped onto its body. It is unknown how it got the intelligence to do so, but presumably the zombie was placed for gameplay purposes. Perhaps before the human became infected, he/she attempted suicide but turned before they could commit suicide. The Kamikaze is thought to be based off Kamikaze pilots in the battle of Iwo Jima, as the Kamikaze pilots would fly planes into aircraft killing themselves and many others. This is why they detonate themselves when they are within player proximity. Abilities The Kamikaze moves very slowly, but can crawl under gates, tunnels, cracks in the wall, and over barricades. When he gets close to the player he crushes his barrel and explodes, dealing a lot of damage to nearby zombies and to the player, sometimes killing the player instantly. He also explodes when killed by the player, but this blast does much less damage to the player. Like most of the Special zombies, the Kamikaze is almost guaranteed to kill the player if the player gets cornered. Kamikaze is somewhat unbalanced; if the player gets unlucky, one can get trapped in a dead end when the Kamikaze spawns. It is not possible to run around the Kamikaze in a narrow hallway without getting killed by his explosion. If the Kamikaze spawns near the player, he will explode and either kill the player instantly, or do no damage and drop loot. Weaknesses Like all undead, he can be taken out faster with a bullet to the head. However, shooting his barrel will deal more damage due to the recent arena update. Strategy *Aim at its barrel to in order to kill it faster. *Easiest but also the most risky way is to run towards it and using a painkiller when its about to blow himself. Painkillers will freeze the time so one will have enough time to escape from Kamikaze explosion and kill it without using a single bullet but if one doesn't manage, the player will suffer a high amount of damage. *Move around and go to an open space. Being cornered by a Kamikaze is almost certain death. *Kill the surrounding zombies to remove distractions and focus on killing the Kamikaze. *While the Kamikaze is climbing over barricade, attack with a close range weapon. During this time, the Kamikaze will not explode. However, after its climbing animation finishes, it will explode immediately. Gallery Kamikaze Card DT2.jpg|Kamikaze Card Trivia *If grenades are thrown at it, the barrel stays intact. The barrel will catch fire after heavy damage has been done to the Kamikaze, though. *The explosion can damage anything, unlike the explosion of the regular barrels. *The term 'Kamikaze' is often used to describe a suicide attack, fitting with the Kamikaze's method of attacking the player and other survivors. *On rare occasions, upon doing damage to the Kamikaze, his barrel will not catch fire but will still explode when he is killed. *Oddly, since the Kamikaze lacks melee animations, it would destroy barricades by simply standing next to them. *The Kamikaze seems to have eyes all over its body. References Category:Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Special Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Special Zombies Category:Characters Category:Dead Trigger 2 Characters